


Save the Chips!

by JhanaMay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhanaMay/pseuds/JhanaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet based on this prompt from <a href="http://dailyau.tumblr.com/">dailyau</a>.</p><p>"The fire alarm went of at 3 am and goddamn here you are standing in your underwear while i'm wearing two different shoes and could only think of grabbing my doritos.. wanna share??? AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel hooks his foot on the edge of the sidewalk as he stumbles along with the crowd of half-asleep college students, barely keeping himself upright. He hadn’t been sleeping when the fire alarm in the dorm went off, but he feels just as groggy as everyone else looks. He looks down at his feet, realizing that it was probably his mismatched shoes that made him trip. One foot is clad in a heavy black combat boot while the other feels five pounds lighter with only a dark brown leather loafer on. Neither of them really go with his bumble bee pajama pants or his _Calvin and Hobbes_ t-shirt.

Meg, the snarky sophomore who has been his best friend on campus since she accidentally stumbled into his room half naked during his first semester, stands on the sidewalk across from him. She looks remarkably put together, considering that they’d been halfway through their second joint when the alarm went off.  The other students give her a wide berth, but it’s not surprising considering that her pajama bottoms are covered with smiley faces with a bullet hole in the forehead and her t-shirt reads _Do I look like a fucking people person?_

He ambles over to her and offers the crinkled bag of Doritos he holds. She looks at him steadily, then rolls her eyes and thrusts her hand into the bag, coming up with a handful of chips that she shoves unceremoniously into her mouth.

“The fucking dorm is probably burning down and you grab the Doritos,” she mutters after swallowing the mouthful of snacks. She shakes her head and pushes her dark hair behind her ears.

Castiel shrugs. “I’m hungry.” 

She chuckles. “No shit, Clarence.” 

She snags another handful of chips as Castiel looks back at the building. One firetruck has arrived on the scene, its lights bathing the students in flickers of red and white. No smoke rises from the building, which Castiel considers a good thing. He leans in close and whispers against her ear. “You don’t think we set it off, do you?” He leans back far enough to bring two fingers to his mouth and suck air in through pursed lips, mimicking taking a hit.

She laughs again with another shrug. “Who knows? Maybe.”  Meg is nonchalant about everything short of ritual sacrifice, so Castiel isn’t exactly reassured.

They stand side by side, silently munching on Doritos while Castiel scans the crowd. He’s about to look back down at the bag when a glimpse of flesh catches his eye. Standing in the grass on the other side of the curb is the guy Castiel has been secretly stalking since he was a freshman. He doesn’t know the guy’s name, but his room is two floors above Castiel’s.

Swaying back toward Meg, Castiel can’t resist staring. The guy had thrown on sandals, but other than a pair of dark blue boxers, he’s completely naked. Castiel starts at his feet, working his gaze up over nicely muscled legs that bow out just slightly as he stands awkwardly in the crowd. His hips are trim with just the slightest bit of soft flesh around his midsection, probably thanks to too much beer and pizza. Thick biceps bulge where his arms are crossed over his chest and Castiel munches another handful of chips while he imagines licking Dorito cheese dust off the guy’s pecs. Just a few inches higher, past full lips and cheeks dusted with freckles. Castiel has spent more than one laundry day covertly studying them when they end up in the basement laundry room at the same time. Continuing up, Castiel suddenly breathes in a sharp gasp, aspirating Dorito pieces that make him start to choke and cough uncontrollably.

Meg slaps him sharply on the back and Castiel wrestles for control of himself. Looking tentatively back across the dorm lawn, he sees that the guy is still watching him, one eyebrow quirked and an amused smirk tugging at his lips. It’s too dark to see his eyes clearly from this distance, but Castiel is sure that their green depths are sparkling with laughter.

Part of Castiel wants to crawl in a hole and forget that this incredibly hot guy just caught him checking him out. That’s the part that has been too shy to even speak to him in the two years they’ve been sharing a dorm building. But whether it’s the dark, the confusion of forty undergrads milling about or the last vestiges of the weed he and Meg smoked earlier giving him courage, another part of Castiel takes over entirely. He stares back at the guy, thankful that the blush he’s sure is covering his cheeks is camouflaged by the firetruck’s lights, and holds up the bag of Doritos. He inclines his head in offering.

The smirk grows into a wide grin and the guy nods. He starts forward across the lawn, stopping a few feet from where Meg and Castiel are standing. From this distance, Castiel can see that the boxers flutter softly in the warm spring breeze, clearly silk or some other light fabric.

Meg clears her throat loudly behind him, shoving him less than covertly in the back. He ambles forward with an awkward step-clump caused by his unequal shoes and stops directly in front of the man of his dreams.

“The dorm is burning down and you grab Doritos?” he says, his voice a low rasp, raising one eyebrow again.

“At least I have pants,” Castiel snarks back.

The guy lets out a bark of a laughter and reaches forward to shove his hand into the bag Castiel holds out to him. “Touché.”  Neither of them speak for a moment as he chews his chips and swallows, then he offers a cheeky grin. “So, assuming our dorm isn’t burning down, you wanna come up to my room and help me find my pants?”

Castiel rakes his gaze down over the other man’s body and back up, then says with a shrug, “Sure. I’ll bring the snacks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean make it up to Dean's dorm room . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I realized that I was only 226 words short of 200K words on AO3, I felt like I needed to do something small to push me over that milestone. Of course, what I figured would be 1000 words, turned into 2600 words of pure smut. Sigh.
> 
> Happy 200K words to my lovely readers!

Castiel is not exactly known for doing crazy, spur of the moment things. Unless you count smoking weed with Meg or skipping a class or two, Castiel’s college experience has been pretty damn dull. He goes to class, does his assignments, and secretly stalks the hot guy who lives upstairs. 

Except it’s not exactly secretly stalking anymore, considering that he’s standing in the guy’s dorm room. Castiel still doesn’t know his name, but that seems to be less and less important as the object of his unrequited lust is moving around the room, tossing dirty clothes in a hamper at the end of the bed. He’s still wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxers, though he’s toed out of the sandals, and Castiel can’t stop watching the way the muscles of his back and chest bunch and slide under his tanned, freckled skin.

“Hey, sorry ‘bout the mess, man. Don’t get a lot of company,” he mutters, just a hint of Texas twang in his deep voice. He pulls a t-shirt out from under his pillow and sniffs it before balling it up and tossing it toward the hamper.

Castiel shrugs as nonchalantly as he can, not sure exactly what the protocol is for this situation. It’s not like he’s never hooked up with anyone before, he’s not a monk after all, but there was always some flirting and general lead-up before they ended up half naked together. “You’re a senior?” he asks, at a loss for what else to say. He’s surprised that the guy has a single. Castiel doesn’t really mind his roommate, Andy, but he’d love to have his own space.

“Nah, sophomore. Had some trouble with my roommate at the beginning of the year. He stole a bunch of shit, including my parent’s credit card, so the school gave me a single rather than face the wrath of my old man.”

“That’s convenient.”

The guy smirks, his green eyes dancing with mischief. “Tonight it certainly is. So, you wanna listen to some music or something?” he asks, moving over to the desk where an I-pod sits on a docking station. He throws a glance over his shoulder. “Castiel, right? What’s your musical pleasure, Cas?”

Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up. “You know my name?”

The guy chuckles and fiddles with the I-pod until soft classic rock comes out of the speaker on the desk. “Sure, I mean, I’ve seen you around. On the quad, in the laundry room, you know, around. Thought for a while that Meg was your girlfriend, but Andy said you’re not into chicks, so I figured it’d be a good idea to find out who the hot guy in my building was.” He turns and crosses the room to where Castiel is still standing inside the door. He stops just shy of intimately close, and raises both hands in a ‘what can you do?’ gesture.

“I didn’t know Andy knew your name.”

The guy smiles and leans in closer. “You didn’t ask?”

“I wish I had,” Castiel admits, leaning forward himself. Standing this close together, it’s hard to tear his gaze away from the other man’s bare chest.

“You should have.” He slides one arm around Castiel’s waist, tugging him forward until they’re pressed together, his thumb slipping under Castiel’s t-shirt to tease the patch of skin just above his waistband. Castiel’s heart stutters as he leans in, a whisper of air passing over his cheek when he murmurs, “It’s Dean,” just before covering Castiels’ mouth with his own.

Dean wastes no time with chaste kisses or hesitant touches. When he licks across the seam of Castiel’s lips, he opens willingly, sucking the other man’s tongue into his mouth with a groan. Dean tastes like spearmint and chocolate, tongue curling against Castiel’s until he’s panting against Dean’s mouth, head spinning.

Castiel whimpers in protest when Dean pulls away, but its only to suck wet kisses across Castiel’s jawline to his neck, down to the collar of his t-shirt. Dean’s stubble leaves a trail of fire across his chin, jaw, against the sensitive skin in the hollow of his throat. Fingers curl in the bottom hem and Dean pulls away long enough to give him a cocky grin. “I love Calvin and Hobbes,” he says with a wink, before tugging the shirt up and over Castiel’s head.

This time, Castiel reaches for Dean first, fingers gripping the hot, smooth skin of Dean’s waist as he pulls Dean to him. Castiel revels in the feel of bare skin against skin once Dean is flush against him, but Dean keeps going, using the momentum to shove Castiel back against the door with a thud before attacking his mouth again.

Heat, suction, Dean’s hands skimming up his chest to thumb at his nipples, everything is a riot of maddening sensation. When Dean smooths over the sensitive buds again with the pads of his fingers, Castiel lets his head fall back against the door, unable to keep up even the coordination needed for kissing. Dean takes the opening to drop his mouth to Castiel’s neck, sucking wet marks into his skin as he grinds forward and Castiel can feel the long, hot line of Dean’s cock against his hip.

Dean kisses down his neck to his chest, dipping his head to lick and suckle one nipple and then the other, until Castiel can’t stop the moans that are coming with sharp, wanton gasps. “Oh, fuck, Dean, your mouth is so hot. That feels so good.”

Green eyes flick up to his face through Dean’s lashes and he smirks again. “Oh, babe, you have no idea,” he teases before sinking to his knees. Castiel’s breath comes in ever more rapid huffs when Dean hooks his fingers in the waistband of both pants and underwear and tugs them down to pool around his ankles in one smooth movement. The blast of cool air against the feverish skin of his naked cock is quickly replaced by the heat of Dean’s hand, and then his mouth, tongue working back and forth against the head. Castiel is pretty sure he’s forgotten how to breathe at all.

Castiel brings both hands to the top of Dean’s head, fingers shaking with the effort of not pushing down, not driving his dick deeper, faster, farther into the wet, hot suction of Dean’s mouth. Dean bobs his head taking more length, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he pulls back up, tongue sliding against the slit as he pulls off. He removes one hand from where he’d been steadying himself against Castiel’s thigh and reaches up to cover Castiel’s hands with his. He pushes down as he glances up. “Go ahead, I don’t mind,” he rasps, voice rough either from lust or Castiel’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

Castiel doesn’t need to be told twice. As soon as Dean stretches his lips around the head of his dick again, Castiel tightens his fingers in Dean’s hair, getting a good grip. Dean moans around his cock just before Castiel pushes down at the same time as he shoves his hips forward. Any fear he had of it being too much is erased when Dean moans again, the vibrations racing up Castiel’s cock as he pulls back and thrusts forward again. Dean relaxes his jaw and just takes it, tongue running against Castiel’s length as he ruts into Dean’s mouth.

He isn’t sure how long it goes on, nothing but heat and movement, pleasure dancing along his nerve endings. Orgasm curling low and insistent, he’s sure he only needs a few more thrusts. Castiel’s eyes are closed, head thrown back, and his hips hit the door with each thrust, but he can’t find the slightest bit of concern over who else in the hallway can hear them. He’s just about to thrust forward again, to let the heat claim him, when suddenly Dean is pulling away. Castiel whimpers as his eyes snap open, looking down at Dean kneeling in front of him.

He looks debauched. Lips swollen and red with the shine of saliva around them, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but with a look of such hunger that Castiel can’t form the words to protest the sudden halt. Dean pushes himself back on his heels and stands up. At some point, Dean pushed his own boxers down and has obviously been stroking himself because his cock is hard and shiny, veins standing out prominently along the length.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean exhales. He backs up, grabbing one of Castiel’s hands to pull him forward with him. Castiel steps out of his pants, stopping to toe his mismatched shoes off, and goes along, until the backs of Dean’s legs hit his bed. Dean sits down heavily, pressing his face against Castiel’s stomach with light, barely-there kisses and flicks of his tongue. He reaches down and pulls out a shoebox from under the bed, flipping the lid off to pull out a small bottle of lube and a condom. There are other things in the box, but Castiel doesn’t get a good look before Dean shoves it under the bed again.

“Need you to fuck me, okay?” he murmurs against Castiel’s stomach, one hand coming back up to start stroking Castiel’s cock again while the other snakes around Castiel’s waist to hold him in the vee of his legs.  

Castiel’s mouth goes dry. He doesn’t have a huge amount of experience with anything more than traded blowjobs, and he’s never actually topped before. Between a couple of experiences bottoming with a guy who was in his second semester lit class and the porn he’s watched, though, he’s pretty sure he can figure it out.

“Hey, Cas? Babe? You with me?” Dean asks, reaching up to cup Castiel’s cheek with a worried expression. “If you don’t want— ”

Castiel cuts him off with a growl, swooping down to capture Dean’s mouth in a bruising kiss. He shoves Dean backwards, manhandling him onto the bed, then crawling up next to him. “I want, Dean, very much so.”

He reaches for the bottle of lube, his brain short-circuiting when he turns back around. Dean’s legs are splayed open as if he’s offering everything up for Castiel’s taking. He’s stroking his cock in a steady rhythm, his other hand rolling one nipple between his fingers, back arching into the contact.

Castiel swallows hard and quickly drizzles lube across his fingers. Dean sighs and pushes into the contact when he runs one finger around his rim before pushing inside. Heat, smooth, velvety heat. That’s all Castiel can process. He slides in deeper, pulls out, and pushes forward again, caught up in the feeling of Dean’s body clenching around his finger.

“More, dude. I can take more,” Dean groans, canting his hips up into the movement. “Go straight to three,” he grunts when Castiel starts to press a second finger inside.

Castiel pauses. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean opens one eye and gives Castiel a withering look. “Not gonna hurt me, man. Ain’t my first rodeo, you know? ‘Sides, some burn is good. Three,” he insists.

Castiel does as instructed, pressing three fingers inside and pressing them apart to stretch much sooner than he would have otherwise. Dean lets out a low groan, rocking his hips down onto Castiel’s fingers then up into the tight circle of his own hand. Between the wet suction of Dean’s body and watching the other man stroke himself, Castiel can’t resist bringing his other hand up to stroke his own aching cock. At the same time, he pushes his fingers in deeper, twisting slightly to press the pads against the little bundle of nerves inside. He knows he’s found it when Dean arches even farther off the bed with a grunt.

For several moments, there’s nothing but soft groans, the filthy sound of skin on skin, and the wailing guitar of Led Zeppelin. Finally, Castiel pulls out and reaches for the condom. If things keep going like they are, all this prep will be for nothing because he’ll come before he’s even inside. He climbs onto the bed and settles himself between Dean’s legs, sliding the condom over his length and slicking himself up.

He positions himself at the entrance to Dean’s body, pushing his legs back to give himself better access, and pauses to take a deep breath just as the head of his cock brushes Dean’s rim. “Dude,” Dean moans, “Come on. Stop being such a fucking tease and get your dick in me.” Castiel pushes forward, unable to tear his eyes away from where his cock is disappearing into Dean’s body, his rim stretching to accommodate him. It’s the most erotic thing Castiel has ever seen.

Fully sheathed in Dean’s body and nearly undone by the heat and pressure, Castiel stops to allow both himself and Dean a chance to adjust. Of course, Dean has other ideas. He immediately starts rocking against Castiel, hand still stroking his dick, which looks so swollen that it can’t be comfortable.

Castiel stops fighting it and lets Dean set the rhythm. The slick slide in contrast to the gripping heat hurtles him toward the edge much faster than he wants but from the way Dean’s hand moves over his cock, he’s not doing any better. With a growl, Castiel bats Dean’s hand away and takes over, hand squeezing and releasing as he strokes, thumb circling over the head. Dean uses one arm to prop himself up on his elbow and pull Castiel down into a dirty kiss, breathing against his lips, “That’s it, baby, come for me, let me feel you. Gonna come, Cas, so fucking close. Fuck me harder, make me feel it.”

That’s it, Dean’s filthy words are all it takes to push Castiel over the edge. Pleasure, sharp and bright, floods through him, making his hips jerk in uneven tempo as he empties himself inside Dean. He must have lost the rhythm with his hand as well, because he’s barely aware of Dean pushing him away and jerking himself a few more times before he’s locking up and shooting his release between them. The pulsing clench of his ass around Castiel is almost too much as he’s already going soft inside him.

Dean falls back against the bed with a grunt, eyes closed and a dopey smile on his face. Castiel lets himself fall forward, rolling at the last moment so that he lands in a heap beside Dean in the tiny single bed. He closes his eyes himself and waits for his erratic breathing to even out.

“Holy fuck, that was hot,” Dean breathes. Castiel opens his eyes to see Dean run two fingers through the mess on his stomach with a grin. “Jesus Christ.”

Castiel grins back. Dean reaches over his head and grabs what looks like a t-shirt off the bed post and makes quick work of cleaning himself up. He waits until Castiel removes the condom and ties it off before using the shirt to clean him up as well. Dean chucks the condom in the wastebasket and flops back on the bed with a long sigh. “Tiny beds suck for two people, but you’re still welcome to stay,” he murmurs, one hand coming up to brush Castiel’s sweaty hair off his forehead in a gesture that is sweeter than their frantic coupling would indicate.

Castiel lets himself rest against Dean’s chest, smiling into the other man’s skin. “I’ll stay,” he agrees, curling one hand against Dean’s chest as he pulls the covers up over them. “After all, I don’t believe we’ve found your pants.”


End file.
